


We're Going to Have Such An Amazing Life Together

by emperorpenguin (dortmundbvbbabe)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 3+1, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/pseuds/emperorpenguin
Summary: The three times that Leon thought about marrying Matthew and the one time that Matthew did.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	We're Going to Have Such An Amazing Life Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for liking the first Leon/Matthew fic that I wrote. I hope you enjoy this one.

The first time it comes up in conversation, they’re about a year into their relationship so Leon doesn’t think much of it. Somehow, though, they’ve gotten on the topic of summer weddings and marriage and Matthew just says, “I’m not really marriage material.” It causes Leon to pause for a moment because he wants to ask where this is going, but Leon’s worried that any sort of conversation like that might result in Matthew just ending things all together. Besides Leon was only 25 years old and marriage was a far off thought even if he saw a future with Matthew. But Leon shelved that moment as a memory, maybe Matthew wasn’t marriage material but whatever they had was fun. 

It’s when they’ve celebrated their third anniversary when Leon actually brings up the topic of marriage. He’s closing in on thirty and he’s been to more teammates weddings then he can count and he started wanting that for himself and for Matthew. They’re curled up on Matthew’s couch in Calgary watching TV while Matthew leaned up against him. Leon’s fingers weaved their way into Matthew’s curls and gently stroked Matthew’s hair. “Do you ever think about five years in the future?” Leon asked. 

“Like seriously?” Matthew asked as he craned his neck to get a better look at Leon’s face.

“Yeah,” Leon said.

“Hopefully have won at least one or two Stanley cups, maybe buy a house in St. Louis, get a bigger apartment, finally travel to Italy.” 

Leon’s sucked in a breath, trying not to take his absence in Matthew’s imagined future.

“What about you?” Matthew asked.

“I’d like to be married, maybe have one or two kids, get a house,” Leon said. 

Matthew had stilled in his arms and Leon wasn’t sure if that was because he’d brought up marriage or if it was 

“I mean, with you,” Leon said, “If that’s okay?”

Matthew sat up and turned around and Leon’s heart seized with the fear that maybe this was it, maybe Matthew was going to say that the image of two kids and a house and a white picket fence didn’t appeal to him. Or worse, maybe it did, just not with Leon. But Matthew just smiled and kissed Leon. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Matthew said, “I kind of like your idea better anyways.”

“Yeah?” Leon asked.

They’re curled up under the sheets later, with Leon’s arm slung around Matthew, keeping him close as he nuzzled into the back of Matthew’s neck. Sleep was encroaching on him but he kept Matthew close.

“I’m not ready, yet,” Matthew said. 

“I know, but we were talking five years in the future,” Leon said. 

“I just wanted you to know that,” Matthew said, “And also that I love you and I’m really excited for our future.”

It’s a year later that against Connor’s advice, Leon goes engagement ring shopping in Edmonton. He and Matthew have started planning for the future, not concretely yet and nothing set in stone, but the fantasies that he and Matthew had shared that night were becoming closer to realities. Matthew was planning on looking for a house in St. Louis during the off-season and Leon was looking to upgrade in Edmonton. 

A few days before Matthew was scheduled to fly up and spend some time with him, he got a FaceTime call.

“Brady got engaged,” Matthew announced with a grin on his face, barely letting Leon get any greetings in. 

“Oh,” Leon said, “That’s a good thing, right?”

“It’s kind of weird that my little brother is getting married, but I’m so excited for him.”

“Are you still planning on flying up next week?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, we’re going to have an engagement party later this week and then I’ll be flying up as promised. I can’t wait to see you,” Matthew said. 

“I can’t wait,” Leon smiled, “I love you, see you soon.”   
  


Leon kept staring at the ring that had been sitting in his dresser for the last few weeks. There was the ultimate question of  _ do I don’t I _ . And the timing shortly after Brady’s engagement wasn’t ideal, but it was all that Leon had been thinking about lately. If anything, news of Brady’s engagement spurred him on. Maybe now was the time for them. 

It was only two days after Leon picked Matthew up from the airport that he decided to do it. He’d painstakingly cooked a gourmet dinner with help over the phone from his mother. Leon was nervous all throughout the dinner, but Matthew looked happy and well-rested and Leon knew that this is what he wanted. So after they finished eating, Leon walked around the table, knelt down on one knee and fished out the simple gold band from his pocket. 

“I know you said you weren’t marriage material early on in our relationship, but you’re the only person that I want to spend the rest of my life with and I want us to get married and adopt our two kids and have that white picket fence life with you. So Matthew Tkachuk, will you marry me?”

Leon looked up hopefully at Matthew’s face, but when he saw Matthew swallow thickly, he knew that Matthew wouldn’t give him the answer that he had hoped for. 

“Leon,” Matthew said, with pain in his voice, “I’m just not ready yet.”

“Will you ever be?” Leon asked.

“What?”

“We’ve been together for four years and how much longer will I have to wait. Because if this is not something that you want, please just let me know now,” Leon said. 

“I want that, I want that so much,” Matthew said, “But I’m not ready yet, please just give me more time.” 

Leon nodded, trusting his boyfriend, but drowning in his own disappointment and hurt, “I’m going to go for a walk.”

He returned a few hours later, gaining clarity in his time away from Matthew. When he got back, he headed straight for the couch and flipped on the television, patting the space next to him as an invitation for Matthew’s presence. 

“I’m getting there,” Matthew said as he draped himself over Leon’s back. 

“Are you?” 

Leon felt Matthew nod, “I’ve been talking to my therapist a lot lately about you, about my commitment issues, about why marriage frightens me.”

“Why does it?” Leon asked.

“I’m scared that I’ll lose myself when I get married, I’m scared of what other people will say about two gay hockey players, I’m scared that maybe everything that we’ve created over the past four years might be ruined when we get married. But I also know that what we create afterwards might be great.”

“It will be great,” Leon promised, “We’re going to have such a great life.”

“I know, I just need a little more time, I promised.”

“How will I know when you’re ready?” Leon asked.

Matthew’s face scrunched up in consideration, “Probably when I wear an Oilers’s jersey.” 

Leon just rolled his eyes since throughout their relationship Matthew swore that he’d never be seen in one, “Let’s hope it’s before that.”

Leon arrived back in his hotel room with sore legs after the All-Star Game. “Hey,” he greeted Matthew as he walked in the door. 

“Hey,” Matthew said as he sat on the bed wearing an Oilers’s jersey.

Leon chuckled, “I thought you said you’d never be caught dead in an Oilers’s jersey.”

“That’s not what I said,” Matthew blinked, “I said I’d be ready to marry you when I wore an Oilers’s jersey.” 

And then it was like a bucket of water was dumped on Leon. Matthew turned around and showed off the modified jersey. On the back was the hyphenated name “Draisaitl-Tkachuk”. Leon bounded across the room and hugged Matthew, not even realizing that he started to cry.

“I never thought this would happen,” He said as he held Matthew tightly, fearing that the moment he let go, it would no longer be true.

“I know and I’m sorry that I made you wait this long, but I’m ready,” Matthew said, “I’m really ready.”

Leon just kissed him, “We’re going to have such an amazing life together.”  
“We already do,” Matthew said and he wagged his ring finger around with the gold band that Leon had proposed to him a few months ago, “and I can’t wait to get married to you.”


End file.
